War of Love
by Smori
Summary: Laven. The war is over. Earl is dead. The exorcists have split up into two parts. One in China. One in Japan. Some Noahs are alive, human, and living with the China group. All you have to know is college and yaoi. :Hold On:
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is _not_ my first fanfiction... Nor is it my first D.Gray-Man fanfiction... I've just been to lazy to type up all my hand written stories... This is my first typed D.Gray-Man story... Heheh...  
For any of those who have read my other stories know I love yaoi... So of course this will have yaoi in it. :D LavixAllen. Laven. x3 Other pairings willl include KandaxDaisya because my friend _insisted_ on it... And TykixLenalee because the same friend _insisted_ on me using those two pairings... Oh well... They're only minors if you don't like the pairings. :D  
I hope none of my old readers are mad because I kinda quit on all of Naruto fanfictions I had... D: After my computer crashed and I lost everything... I just couldn't re-type it all... I'm sorry! Dx Now onwards with the story!! :D**

Chapter One

The orange and blue colored filled sky in the distance was turning a dark blue and black color. The time was approaching.. The time was now.. It was time for war.

The exorcists had defeated the Earl and the Noahs two years ago. Eventhough the Earl and the Noahs were defeated and all Akuma were gone, the exorcists still lived on. To many, that would seem like a good thing expect for the fact that the exorcists split into two teams. The side who thought the Noahs, those who were alive, should be able to live as humans amongst the rest of them. After all, the Noahs couldn't controll who they were or what they did. That was the Earl's choise. Then the side who thought the Noahs should be killed for what they did in their previous lives. It wasn't their fault, as said before. They were forced to do as so, or they would've died.

Not many exorcists lived on after the six year war, but for those who did...

The side that thought the Noahs should live on as humans consisted of Allen Walker, current age of twenty-one, Lenalee Lee, current age of twenty-two, Miranda Lotto, current age of twenty-six, Cross Marion, current age unknown, and Cloud Nine, current age unknown, with the help of Komui Lee - the Black Oder's old supervisor, current age of thirty-five, Reever Wenham - the head of the old science department, current age of thirty-two, Johnny - worker of the old science department, current age of thirty.

The other side, the ones who opposed this thought, consisted of Lavi Bookman - who took over as the head Bookman after Bookman passed away of old age, current age of twenty-four, Yuu Kanda, current age of twenty-four, Froi Teidoll, current age unknown, Daisya Barry, current age of twenty-three, Noise Mari, current age of twenty-five, and Arystar Krory the third, current age of twenty-seven.

The old Noahs that still lived and were now humans consisted of Road Camelot, current age of twenty-one, Tyki Mikk, current age of thirty-two, Sheryl Camelot, currently age unknown, and Lulubell, current age unknown. Sure there were only four of them alive, but they had caused a lot of pain and suffering to the exorcists over the six year war and team B thought they should be punished while team A wanted to keep them alive as humans...

No one needed exorcists anymore, so really... they all went on to living ordinary lives with their innocence still. They never got rid of their weapons... Eventhough the exorcists were offically gone, team B felt the need to finish the job and kill the Noahs. Team A wouldn't allow it to happen.

Besides the fighting over the protection of the Noahs, team A went to having a pretty normal life. Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, Road, Tyki, and Lulubell all ended up moving to China were they attended college together. With them moved Komui, Reever, Johnny, and Sheryl. Cross and Cloud set out on their own, not able to stay in one place but for so long.

The college students are all currently starting their second or third year at the college in China. For Miranda, Tyki, and Lulubell, their third year. For Allen, Lenalee, and Road, their second year. Sheryl is more of a stay-at-home kind of father. He makes the meals and cleans the house that they all share. Komui, Reever, and Johnny are all real scientists and get paid quite a lot... It would explain how they pay for such a large house.

The house they live in is four stories tall and located in the rich part of China. It has eight bedrooms, six and a half bathrooms, one huge kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a pool, a science room, a gym, and a lot of other random rooms. The eight bed rooms belong to the ten - occasionally twelve - who live there. One belongs to Sheryl, one to Komui, one to Reever, one to Johnny, one for Cross and Cloud for when they visit, one for Miranda and Lulubell, one for Lenalee and Road, and then the last one for Tyki and Allen.

The twelve have no idea of what the other six are up to, seeing as they do not keep in touch anymore. No one from team A has heard from team B in over a year, which should be a good thing... except people tend to miss the ones the loved when they no longer see them.

Allen turned a sharp corner, dodging all the other student walking through the halls. He was hurrying as fast as he could to not be late to his class. Calculus. How Allen hated mathematics. It was never his strongest subject, but if he was late one more time to class, Matsuoka-sensei would have his head.

Allen ran through the door to his Calculus class. As soon as he stepped foot in the room, the bell rung and he gave a sign of relief. A tell woman with long blonde hair up in a loose pony-tail glared at Allen with her big emerald colored eyes. "You're lucky, Mister Walker..." She said taking her seat at the front of the class. "Please take you seat and join us for class, Mister Walker." Allen gave a sheepish grin then took his seat beside Lenalee who only giggled when he sat down.

"She was like waiting for you to be late." Lenalee whispered to the white haired boy still giggling. Allen nodded. He knew she had it out for him. Why? He had no idea... but that teacher hated him. On the other side of Lenalee sat Road, who smirked.

"I think it'll be funny when Allen is really late..." Allen pouted at Road. She always wanted him to get in trouble... Even though they were friends now and pretty much like siblings, Road was like the little sister who was always trying to make Allen's life harder. Allen did love the girl though, and she loved him back. Like said before, they were a family.

Allen had grown up with no family except Mana. Then he entered the Black Order and gained a lot of people. When the war ended, sure he lost a few members of his family that he could never replace, but he had what he claimed as a real family now. Lenalee, Road, Tyki, Miranda, and Lulubell were like the siblings he never had. Sheryl, Komui, Reever, and Johnny were like uncles to him and Cloud like an aunt. Then there was Cross who was like the one uncle he had, but never wanted until he was gone... Then when he came back, he was wanted gone again...

It was a nice family. It was his family...

The bell rang for class to end, and Allen's head popped up off of his arms. He blinked a few times before everything came into clear vision. "Remeber class," Matsuoka-sensei said while her packed up their belongs and headed out the door, "There's a quiz next class on chapter fourteen. Study, please." She said smiling to those who walked past her. As Allen, Lenalee, and Road walked by, she glarred at Allen. "Some need it more than others..." She mummbled loud enough for Allen to hear. He frowned once outside the class.

"She really hates me, huh?" Allen asked turning to his two friends. Both giggled at the white haired man.

"You sleep her whole class." Lenalee pointed out. "Plush you fail almost every quiz and test." Road added on. "And the fact that you never do your homework..." Lenalee continued. Allen pouted. So what if he didn't do all of those things? The teacher still hated him... "Maybe you just have bad luck with girls..." Road said thinking for a moment. Lenalee chuckled and added, "That's probably why he's gay." Road only laughed along and nodded. Allen blushed as he walked, starring at his feet.

"You guys are mean..." Allen said with a pouty voice. "You're only picking on me because I'm gay..." Allen said looking back up at the two. His friends laughed at him and nodded, only playinh though. "Well then... How about I never help you pick out your clothes, or help you with your makeup, or help you go shopping again..." Allen said smirking. It was true; he helped the two will all of those things.

Lenalee and Road frowned. "Fine..." Lenalee said in defeat. "We won't pick on you because you're gay..." She started off. "Yeah, we'll do it 'cause you're Allen." Road said playfully. Allen gaped at his friends who laughed. Then he too laughed along.

"What are you three laughing about?" A familar deep voice called out to the three second-years. They turned around to see Tyki Mikk walking up to them. "Tyki!" Road shouted glomping her uncle. "How was your day?" She asked, her arms around his neck. He gave a deep sigh and pushed her off of him. Tyki walked over to Lenalee from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Lenalee leaned back against Tyki's chest. "My day was fine... but I think it just got better." Lenalee giggled as her hand intertwind with Tyki's, resting on her abdomin.

Road grumbled to herself. Those two were always so mushy... "Get a room, you two..." Allen chuckled at the girl's words.

"Hello Allen, Road, Tyki, Lenalee" Another familiar voice called to them. They turned to see Miranda waving at them. Lulubell stood beside her, smiling at them.

"Lulubell!" Road shouted glomping her cousin. Lulubell ruffled the girl's hair. Road giggled. "Good morning, Miranda!" Road shouted from Lulubell's grasp. Miranda smiled and waved to the younger girl.

"So where's everyone headed next?" Lenalee asked from Tyki's arms. "I'm heading to Journalism next..." Lenalee said thinking back to her college schedule. Tyki too had the same class. It was the only class they shared together. "After that I have Creative Writing, last class of the day.." Lenalee said smirking. She had that class with Road, Luluebell, and Miranda. Lenalee was wokking on becoming a writer, and Tyki as her editor.

"I have social and community work next..." Miranda said shyly. Allen chuckled. Miranda had become more social after a while... She was participating in a lot of new community activies in China. After taht class, Miranda went to creative writing then home with the other three. Miranda wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with her life quite yet... She's just let life chose itself.

"I believe I have media and photography next..." Road said thinking back to her schedule. She turned to Lulubell who shared the class with her. The blonde nodded and Road grinned. She was right. Road was planning on becoming a photographer. Lulubell was working on becoming a film director. The two hoped to work together, making filmps and such.

"I have history!" Allen said cheerfully. He was planning on becoming a history proffesor. One of the main reasons was because it reminded him of Lavi... the one person in the whole world he ever loved... Of course, when the exorcist split up.. so did Lavi and Allen. Allen wouldn't admit it to himself, but that was the true reason. The other's knew it. "Have fun everyone!" Allen shouted happily before running off to his next class.

His history teacher was a short old woman with curly white hair. She had to be over one hundred year old or something... When Allen got into his class, he expected to see Yuuhiko-sensei, the old woman... but she wasn't there. There was a tall man with brown hair, balding at the top, standing infront of the woman's desk. Allen took his usual seat in the far back, middle seat. He didn't really know anyone in the class.

The bell for class to begin rang, and the tall man coughed to get the class' attention. "I'm here announce that Yuuhiko-sensei will no long be teaching here... She has passed away this last winter break..." The man explained. The whole class guessed of old age. "Seems she took a vaction to the Bahama's in the Americas... She was parasailing in the waters when a shark jumped out and attacked her. Her body was never found." The class sat in silence. Was he serious?

"Ohh...kay..." Allen mummbled to himself. That was weird. "So who's going to be teaching us then?" A random kid in Allen's class asked.

The tall balding man thought for a moment. "I believe it's a professor from Tokyo U, in Japan. He teaches all different levels of history in Japan. He should be here soon... if I remember correctly..." The man said to himself, thinking aloud. "I believe he's bringing a couple of his students... three or four." The man explained.

The door opened ten minutes later and a tall man, no hair on his head yet he wasn't old what-so-ever, walked in, looking around. Allen hadn't looked up from his work to see who it was. After the bald man, three others walked in. A brunette, a black haired man, and a redhead. "You must be Bookman-sensei." The old brunette man said smiling at the four. He was directing his question to the red head.

At 'Bookman-sensei', Allen's head shot up. Bookman? He only knew one Bookman... His eyes widened at the four infront of the room. "Hello class." The red head spoke. "I'm Lavi Bookman... You can call me Bookman-sensei." Beside Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Daisya Barry, and Noise Mari stood.

**A/N: Feel free to review!! Tell me what you think... :3 Time for my LOL!! :D  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Soo... Uhhmm... Chapter two is up! :D It's not as long as Chapter one, but it seemed like the right spot to stop it... x3 I dunnot own D.Gray-Man but I do own Laven Waleok... xD lol. He's amazing people. His name is Lavi and Allen's mixed together and he's bi... I love that blonde haired boy!! x3 O.o;; He shall neevr read this, or he may kill me for that... D:**

Chapter Two:

Allen hid his face in his books. He quickly looked back down at his papers, not wanting to give himself away. Of course, he wasn't that hard to miss. He was the only twenty-one year old that had snow-white hair. That's why he put his hood up. "It'll be a pleasure teaching you all." Lavi spoke to the whole class. He hadn't noticed Allen in back yet, but Kanda did.

"These are three of my students I have brought from Tokyo University with me." Lavi said as he stepped aside to introduce the three Allen already knew. "First we have my favorite student of all time!!" The red head said walking infront of Kanda who glarred at the teacher. Lavi wrapped his arms around the boy, grinning. "This is Yuu Kanda! I call him Yuu-chan so you cannot." Lavi said to the class, a tent of evil in his voice. It sounded as if 'You call him Yuu-chan and see what happens...'

"Then we have Daisya Barry and Noise Mari!" Lavi shouted jumping off of Kanda and pointing to each of the others as he introduced them to the class. "Now class... Do any of you have any questions? For myself or any of my students?" Lavi asked smiling.

"Are your eally a proffesor?" One student asked. Lavi replied with an, 'Of course I am, silly'. "How old are you?" A female student asked curious, hearts in her eyes. Lavi was sexy... Even Allen couldn't deny that. Lavi had grown so much more since he left... So did that mean he was better off without Allen? "I'm twenty-four." Lavi explained to the class. "WHHAAATTT?!" Came the reply from half the class. "There's no way you can be a proffesor! I'm like five years older than you!" One male student shouted, standing up at his seat.

"Please remain seated while I am teacher, Mister." Lavi said in his 'serious-teacher' tone of voice. "I am a proffesor, I have been for two years now... I am twenty-four..." A girl raised her hand and Lavi continued. "And I am not available..." He added with a smirk. The girl's hand went down.

Allen's eyes widened, not looking up at the teacher. Lavi... wasn't single? He'd moved on? Allen couldn't even think about ever being with another guy besides Lavi.. Lavi was the man for him... but maybe he wasn't the right guy for Lavi?

Kanda cursed under his breath, muttering something about how stupid Lavi was. If Lavi had known Allen was in the class, he most likely would've refrained from say that he wasn't avialable... See now, Lavi wasn't available.. Nor was he single. The twenty-four year old was waiting for the one man he loved to somehow return. That man was Allen Walker, his student. Of course, Lavi wasn't aware of this yet...

After Lavi finally convinced the class he was legally a proffesor, he went on to teaching. Five minutes into the lesson, the bell rang for class to end. "Well then... I'll see you all tomorrow! Same time! Same class!" Lavi shouted as the student hurried themselves out the door.

Kanda watched as Allen avoided eye contact with him and Lavi. He wasn't doing such a good job. The black wood wasn't helping much either. It didn't help to hide the white hair underneath. Was Allen planning on wearing a hood everyday to class? What about when spring and summer hit? He would be burning up. Kanda hoped Lavi would figure out that it was Allen before then... but this was Lavi. He may be great when it comes to history and facts, but not in comment scence or logic.

As Allen made his way down the lasp step, Kanda caught his eyes. Allen looked scaredly at Kanda, as if begging him not to tell Lavi he was there. Kanda sighed, turning away from the boy who gave a small thank you nod. It had been two years since they say each other, Kanda and Allen. It was akward... After all, they seperated over the people who were now Allen's family.

Allen took a deep breath when he reached the hallway. He thought he'd never get away from Kanda's death glare. "Hey Allen!" Came Road's voice. Allen turned to the girl, smiling. She was walking up to him with Lulubell. He removed his hood and gave a sigh of relife. The end of the day was here. He was free to go home, away from Lavi.

But why was he running from Lavi? He loved the red head, yet he couldn't bring it to himself to see the man... give a soft 'Hello'. Allen felt so weak... He'd lost Lavi anyways... Lavi was taken by someone who wasn't him. His heart felt like it had been ripped into millions of pieces.

"Allen, are you okay?" It was Lulubell who asked, notcing the tension in the boy. She could tell he was upset by the look apon his face. The white haired man quickly tried to hide his emotions with a fake smile, but even Road saw the look. "What's wrong?" Road asked walking closer to the male. Allen frowned again. "Come on, Allen. You can tell us..." She said patting him on the back.

At this time, Tyki, Lenalee, and Miranda were in view. Lenalee's usual smile dropped when she saw the look on Allen's face. "What happened?" The girl asked, not to anyone inperticular. Road shruggled. "Allen..." A tear fell from the male's cheek. The four girls gasped. Allen never cried. He hadn't cried since the day the exocists were split into two groups. That was the day he lost Lavi...

"I-I'm sorry..." Allen said quietly through his sobs. Lenalee quickly hugged the boy, trying to soothe the male. She wrapped her arms around the smaller boy, his head resting on her chest. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, 'sh'ing him quietly. "L-L-Lavi..." Allen whispered into Lenalee's chest. Lenalee's eyes widened. Did Allen just say Lavi? She turned to Road, Tyki, Lulubell, and Miranda, wondering if they caught what he'd whispered. None seemed to have caught it.

Allen stood up straight, wiping his tear away. "I'm sorry everyone..." He whispered. Quickly, he came up with a made up story. "I was just... thinking about the past..." It wasn't interly a lie... He ahd started thinking about him and Lavi... Lenalee frowned. What had made him think of the past?

Kanda watched from the corner as Allen cried in Lenalee's arms. He was crying over Lavi who didn't know he was even at this school. Kanda wasn't sure if Daisya had caught on, or if he was in the dark like Lavi, but Noise knew... He most likely heard Allen. Kanda wondered if Krory would notice Allen tomorrow, when the vampire showed up. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of school for the four of them here in China... Same for Lavi, just teaching.

Kanda couldn't stand it... Allen, Lenalee, and Mirdana were so close to those Noahs... The people who had once almost destroyed them. Road was rubbing Allen's back... the same girl who six years ago almost gouged Allen's eye out. Tyki was standing behind Lenalee as she held Allen... the same man who six year ago had almost made Allen lose his innocence completely... Lulubell was standing next to Miranda, neither knowing what to do... this cat-woman was the same girl who six years ago almost killed them all.

How were they okay with letting these people into their lives?! It wasn't right! It was insane! So what if they weren't human then... They were half back then! They should've known waht they were doing was wrong...

Kanda's eyes widened as Lenalee let go of Allen and went into the arms of one of the Noahs... the male one. The gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips. The shorter Noah girl hugged Allen from the side, her right arm wrapped around him. Allen wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lenalee quickly re-joined Allen, staying on the other side of him. With her free hand, she held onto the male Noah's hand. The blonde Noah and Miranda stayed to Road's other side.

They were so close now... it almost sickened Kanda. He would never forgive the Noahs for hurting all those exorsists. He was kind of happy to have been transfer to thsi school... It would be intersting. Maybe he'd have a few classes with the Noahs?

**A/N: What did you think? More? :D No more? D: You just don't give-a-load? x3 Review! Tell me what you think!! :D If it's something bad... I'll just be like 'Whatever' so there's no point to leave a bad review. If you don't like it... Don't read it. ;;  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


	3. Chapter Three

**YAYAY!! Chapter Three!! x3 WOOOOOT! :D Now I'm off to school... D: I wish Lavi was my teacher...**

Chapter Three:

Lavi sighed at his desk. The students at this new university were so much more... agrivating than his other class. He couldn't wait till his last class of the day. He would have Kanda, Daisya, Noise, and Krory! So much better than the other kids he'd been having... None of them seemed to take him seriously.

Allen hurried through the halls, not wanting to be late to Matsuoka-sensei's calculus class. Of course, at ths point he didn't care much. He was going to have to deal with Lavi right after her... Who was worse to face? Matsuoka-sensei or Bookman-sensei?

Allen's pace slowed down as he thought about the question. Maybe if he was late for Matsuoka's class... she'd send him to the dean and he'd get held there? Or maybe even sent home... Yes! That'd get him away from Lavi!

The bell rang, and Allen sped up his pace. He wanted to be late, but not super late. When he reached the class room, the door was shut. He turned the doornob and slowly pushed the door open. The tall blonde haired teacher glared at Allen when he walked in her door. "Mister Walker... So nice of you to finally join us..." The teacher hissed in her usual venomness tone of voice. 'Send me to the dean... please...' Allen begged in his head. "Please sit down, and join me after class."

Allen sighed and headed for his desk. Staying after class was okay... He'd be heading into class late... "Why were you so late, Allen?" Lenalee asked once the boy sat down next to her. Allen didn't here her. He was in though. If he was late to class... Then Lavi was going to see him and the intier class would look at him... Allen's eyes widened. Why did he get himself late to class?!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Allen murmered to himself. He could always skip last period... couldn't he? But eventually he'd have to go back... Kanda already knew he was in that class... Maybe he could dye his hair? Lenalee would ask why, though... There was no anwser to this was there? He was going to have to face Lavi... That was it...

"Allen?" Lenalee called out to the man. His attention went from his mind to Lenalee. He gave a soft 'hm' sound. "Is everything okay, Allen?" She asked worriedly. "You're never that late for class..." She pointed out. Road butted in, agreeing with the older girl. "You've been kind of... out of it since yesterday after last period... Did something happen?"

Allen frowned. He couldn't hide it for much longer. They were going to find out soon enough. Better from him, Allen thought. "You see... I have a new History teacher... and three new classmates..." Allen explained to the two. "I believe there may be a fourth one, but that's only a whim of mine..." The white haired man continued. "The teacher's name... Bookman-sensei." Lenalee gasped softly. "Yeah.. Lavi Bookman is my new History teacher..."

"You didn't tell us this, why?!" Lenalee asked in a shout, but not loud enough for other to hear. "Wait... Those other four-" Lenalee gasped again. "Kanda, Daisya, Noise, and Krory?!" Allen nodded. "They're all in your History class?!" Allen nodded again. "Allen... No wonder you were so upset..." Lenalee wrapped her arms around the white haired boy tightly. Allen smiled and hugged Lenalee back, no tears.

"Do they know we attend this school?" It was Road who asked as the two pulled away from one another. Allen shook his head 'no', then hesitated and nodded.

"Kanda is the only one... so far..." Allen explained. "Of course, I'm sure Lavi will notice me walk in late to his next class..." Allen frowned. Why was it so difficult?

"Allen..." Lenalee frowned. Then an idea hit her. "Maybe this is a chance for you and Lavi to restar-" She was cut off when Allen shook his head, and hung it in defeat.

"Lavi's taken... or so he told the class..." Lenalee gaped. How could Lavi have moved on?! The two were inserperable when they were together!! What had happened? Lavi met someone else? "So, I'm thinking after this class, I'll just head home..." Allen said in a soft whisper.

"Ahh... Hellz no." Road said from the other side of Lenalee. Allen looked at the girl, aarching an eyebrow. "You'll get your scardy-cat ass in that class! Late or not! Tell Matsuoka-sensei, you'll come afte for detention. Tell her it's important to not be later to your next class." Allen frowned. It was a good idea... except the part of telling his teacher he couldn't be late to his next class. She wouldn't care. He was late to her class, so e could be late to someone elses class.

The bell rang, and Allen headed down the stairs with Lenalee and Road. "Mister Walker." The teacher's voice rang. Allen turned to the woman, the two girls still on his side.

"I'll come back after last period and you can give me detintion or whatever! I just really need to get to my next class before the teacher does!" Allen explained frantically. The blonde teacher glarred at Allen.

"...If you're not back right after last period..." The teacher started. Allen smiled and hugged Matsuoka-sensei. "What the-?" She asked confused.

"THANKYOU!!" Allen shouted while hugging the blonde. Quickly he let go of her, then ran with Lenalee and Road to where he and his family usually met. Tyki, Miranda, and Lulubell were already waiting. "I cannot stay to talk!" Allen said to his friends. He hugged each one before running off.

"What... was that?" Tyki asked as Lenalee aproached him. Her seat dropped.

"One word... Bookman." Lenalee whispered. Everyone turned to her, confused and shocked.

"Bookman... as in Lavi Bookman?" Miranda asked the pig-tailed girl. Lenalee nodded, hanging her head.

"Lavi, Kanda, Daisya, Noise, and Krory are all in our school now... All in Allen's last period." She explained to them all. Miranda gasped. The Noahs frowned. The five of them were all on the team that wanted them dead. "He had to get to clas early to avoid Lavi..."

"Avoid Lavi?" Miranda questioned the girl. Why would Allen avoid the man he loved?

"Seems Lavi has moved on..." Lenalee anwsered in a small voice. Miranda's eyes widened.

Allen hurried his way through the hallways, dodging every person in the hallway he could. As he was about to turn to enter the class room... he landed flat on his bottum. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The voice came from above. Allen looked up to see who he had run into. His eyes along with the man above him's eyes widened. "A-Allen?" The man asked, shocked and confused.

Allen sighed. He couldn't hide forever... "Hi, Bookman-sensei." Allen said smiling. Lavi's eyes widened as he watched Allen stand up and walk inside his last class.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!! :D  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


	4. Chapter Four

**Yay! Chapter four ish out!!! wOOt! READ.....**

Chapter Four:

Lavi stayed stunned on the floor infront of his classroom door. Was that really Allen who walked by him? Called him 'Bookman-sensei'? Wait! Then Allen was... his student? Lavi gently picked himself off the ground. He coughed once, then walked inside of his classroom. In the far back row, middle seat, there sat his ex-lover... Allen Walker. Had Allen been there yesterday? If he had then- Lavi mentally slapped himself. He'd told the class he wasn't available.. What if Allen had taken that as him moving on?

He noticed Kanda, Krory, Daisya, and Noise all seat amoungst themselves on the far left of his class. Had they noticed Allen? For some reason, now that he noticed the boy, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Hello, class." He spoke. The reply of 'Hello, Bookman-sensei' was heard from everyone... except Kanda. "Today, We'll be talking about the Americas." He said grinning. "Can anyone tell me anything about them? The North, South, or Latin Americas." One student rose his hand. "Yes, sir?"

"North America, discovered by the Columbus guy..." Lavi nodded as the student finished his sentence.

"That is correct... Anyone else?" Lavi asked as he waited for hands to go up. Then the hand belonging to the man in the far back row, middle seat's hand went up. Lavi gulped. "Yes, sir?" He strained from calling out the snow-shite haired man's name.

"I believe that over half of the Southern and Latin American countries speak Spanish." He said to the teacher. Kanda turned to Allen. He knew it was Allen who was speaking. His voice hadn't changed at all. Krory and Daisya's heads both snapped around to face to snow-haired boy. There eyes grew wide as they look from the boy they once knew, to Lavi, to themselves. "ALLEN!!" Krory's voice rang theough the classroom as he stood up. Kanda placed his head in his hands. Why did he hang out with these people. "LAVI! KANDA! IT'S ALLEN!!!" Krory shouted pointing his finger at the white haired boy.

Allen smirked, waving his hand at the standing man. Krory stood, still confused. He looked between Allen and Lavi multiple times. "I... I don't get it..." He said in defeat. Why was no one rejoicing ovre the fact that Allen was here? Kanda gently pulled Krory down into his chair. "Kanda... did you know Allen was here?" He asked confused in a soft whisper. Kanda gave a single, barely noticable nod. Daisya and Krory both gaped.

"You knew?" Daisya asked the boy, who once again nodded. "And you didn't tell me?" He wined, hangin on the arm of the Japanese boy. "Allen was my friend too." He continued to wine. "Why was I not told?!" Daisya pouted. Now the whole class was confused. They all turned to Allen, who was looking down at his notes. Allen knew te whole new group from Tokyo Univeristy? How was that possible?

"Noise... You knew too didn't you!" Daisya asked the other man, turning to him. He just nodded. "Krory!! Why are we the last to know everything?" Daisya asked the boy, still pouting. Krory frowned, and replied tht he didn't know, but it wasn't fair. "ALLEN!!!" Daisya shouted across the class. The boy looked up to see Daisya waving. "How have you been these last.. Oh, how many years has it been?" He asked, turning to Kanda who mumbled the number two. "The last two years? What about Lenalee and Miranda? How are they?" Daisya asked talking to Allen. It was as if he didn't notice the whole class looking at them.

"Same old, same old... except Lenalee and Tyki are dating." Allen said smirking. Lavi's eyes widened. Lenalee... and Tyki? The Noah? Kanda growled under his breath. Lenalee and the boy... together.

"Who's Tyki?" Daisya asked, not sure who the man Allen was speaking of was. "Is he the-" His voice stopped, mid-sentence, when Kanda nodded. "HIM?!" He shouted. "LENALEE IS WITH A NOAH?!"

"Daisya." Lavi spoke in an assertive tone of voice. "Please, take your seat. I want no yelling, no gosiping, and no chatting in my room." The brunette sunk into his chair, pouting. "Back to the lesson..." Of course, the whole class was confused after the little outburst from the new students and new teacher... What was their relationship with Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, and the Noahs?

After last period, Allen stood up from his desk, dusting off his pants. "Allen," Lavi called the boy's name, causing his heart to skip a beat. His face turned slight red as he faced the teacher, all the studnets still in class. "Could you stay after class?" He asked politely. Allen sighed. Oh how he wished...

"I cannot, Bookman-sensei. I must go to see Matsuoka-sensei for punishment..." Allen said with a fake smile. He grabbed his belongings and headed out the door with the othe students. Lavi frowned. This was going to be difficult.

Kanda, Krory, Daisya, and Noise all stood around Lavi's desk. "So Kanda, you knew Allen was here since..." Daisya asked the boy, his arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"Same time as Noise, yesterday..." Kanda explained. Daisya frowned, and grabbed ahold of Kanda's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He wined. "I mean, sure... I wasn't the closest with the boy, but we were all family!!!" Kanda rolled his eyes. "Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Lavi chuckled at the two. They were always like this. Daisya and Kanda had started going out almost a year and a half ago now. It was quite surprising, seeing as everyone thought Kanda was love-sick over Lenalee. Now Lenalee was with a Noah? That was worse then the group letting the Noah's live.

"What are you going to do, Lavi?" Krory asked the red head. "I mean, you do still love him, right?" Lavi's face turned a bright pink. "I knew it!" He shouted happily. "Then why are you here?! Why are you not in Matsuoka-sensei's room telling him how you feel?! Get him back!!!" Krory explained in a loud shout. Kanda sighed. Kanda was sometimes glad he didn't live with Allen. Not that he didn't miss the boy or whatever, but their house was loud enough with just Krory and Daisya...

"I-I can't go to see him..." Lavi said frowning, his pink fading. "I did break up with him two years ago..." The Bookman reminded his friends. "And now I'm the head Bookman.. I'm not supposed to have love..."

"Or feelings, but hey- you got those." Daisya said smiling. "You're the head Bookman, bend the laws some." The brunette explained. "Change some things." He smirked. "You're the boss... and Allen's your uke! You cannot let him slip away!" Lavi's face turned pink yet again at the word 'uke'. The blushed foded once again with he remembered...

"Daisya... I broke his heart over some stupid war fight thing... I broke up with the one person I ever truely loved because we thought the Noah's didn't diserve to live..." Lavi explained, frowning. "I lost him... He's probably moved on... I mean, he didn't seem very thrilled to see me..." Daisya and Krory frowned.

Kanda sighed. "Baba-Usagi." He muttered. "You may be as dumb as Moyashi and Daisya combined right now." Daisya was about to protest, but he didn't know if that was a compliment or not. "A seme never let's his uke go..." Kanda explained in simple theory as he wrapped a single arm around Daisya's waist. The brunette smiled as he leaned on the other boy's shoulder. "In simple terms for you to understand, Lavi..." He said using the red head's real name. "...Go get your uke back." Lavi couldn't help but chuckled. He loved his family so much at times like this.

"Got it... Get my uke back." He repeated to himself standing.

"Bring Allen and everyone back into our family!" Krory said excitedly. He really wanted all of his friends back... More importantly, he wanted his family back. But, were they all willing to forget the whole Noah thing after they tried so hard to make it so the Noah's would no long exist? Would they be willing wo give it all up, just to be with their friends again? Would they be willing to let the Noah's into their family?... The others had.

**A/N: ....AND NOW REVIEW!!! x3 ...please? D:  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


End file.
